


To Everything There Is A Season

by AngelTalion



Series: Breeder-verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, Sebastian is a pig, breeder!Kurt, breeder-verse history lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's officially 'season' in Ohio. A long held tradition and hold over from a time when royalty still ran the world. When Sebastian see's Kurt's name on the list of presenting he knows he can't miss this one for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Everything There Is A Season

"It's officially 'season' in Ohio. A long held tradition and hold over from a time when royalty still ran the world. This means all the of age breeders both male and female are required to attend the opening Mayoral ball and be presented to society. Then expected to attend various functions, parties, and balls to mingle and hopefully find a partner before their 'situation' becomes dangerous. It is the open secret of a civilized world, the human's who were considered more animal than the rest. Who's prime desire, need, and objective in life is to find the strongest most appropriate partner and breed. The need to procreate drives them and their instincts from puberty to death; if the doctors were to be believed." Tutting at the grumbles that went through the room the orator continued. "Some might object but I and most have yet to see much proof to the contrary. Many breeders are happy to settle down and have as many children as possible. Their scent and above average attractiveness help ensure mate's weren't hard to come by either. So for the protection of both polite society and the breeders themselves laws were enforced, ensuring these people were partnered up quickly and soundly to keep from causing frenzies amongst those wanting their attention. But also to keep the poor beasts from falling ill. When a breeder is left for too long without a partner they begin to have more frequent 'heat's' or periods of insatiable sexual need and can fall ill, in some cases even die." The principal continued to drone on making Sebastian want to stab himself in the eye with a pencil. Did the man not realize he likely had one or two breeders in this very room? Poor BEASTS? Bastard. Sighing he then hissed as Jeff kicked him in warning. He seriously needed new friends.

"Now one of the better things about these people is their uncanny ability to completely devote themselves to their chosen partner. "Once a breeder chooses a partner the case of infidelity between such a couple is almost unheard of. No scientific information gives proof for this but common theory is that the pheromones that cause them to attract partners so much of a frenzy that it keeps their chosen partners faithful when turned on them completely. Some romantics call it soul mates. Whatever you believe, I encourage you all to attend the season this year. Three male breeders, the most since 1934, will be presented at the Ohio Mayoral ball this year. I know that all Dalton men 17 and older are invited. So please remember when you attend to be on your best behavior and remember who you represent." 

After some applause, random announcements and finally a dismissal Sebastian trudged tot he Warbler's commons, throwing himself into a chair. He was unsurprised to find most of those who joined him, those who had been at the fucking assembly holding family invitations or the paper which had the official 'coming out' list. Another thing he hated about being rich, fucking debutantes. Who's idea were they? He snatched the paper from Anderson who was pouting at it with moon eyed adoration and then smirked in sudden understanding.

Listed under those being presented from Lima, Ohio were; Quinn Febray - Brittany Peirce - Mercedes Jones (daughter of Rev. Michael O. Jones, PhD) - Kurt Hummel that last name was going to make this season lots of fun. Snagging his bag he dug out the mail he'd received that morning. A RSVP card from his mother insisting he attend season this year, bribing him with a car no less if he made it to at least hall the list. Chuckling he circled Kurt's name on the short list of those presenting and sighed as he replied simply. 'I promise... if you make sure it's foreign. I'll go to 2/3 if it's a Maserati.' So now he was going to enjoy his favorite past time, watching Kurt Hummel be Kurt Hummel and he'd get a car for it. Yeah, this season wouldn't suck at all.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Hunter asked suspiciously kicking Seb's feet off the table. "You hate season and breeders. Esspecially the boys."

Snorting the green eyed devil shook his head. "You realize just because they can have babies doesn't magically give them pussy right? They're STILL guys, they still have cocks, Hunter." He rolled his eyes, not even bi-curious his ass.

"Breeders are different, guys like me have no control around their kind." Hunter argued with a scowl. "Boys or girls when they get a glimps of alpha male its all lifting their tails and scenting the fucking air like cats in heat man."

"Ugh, fucking hell. They're people, I have family that are breeders ass hole it doesn't work like that. I come from Royal blood line so trust me, our breeders are choice. You are just a sick fuck. Beside, this year is going to be fun." He smirks nodding to where Blaine he singing sadly out the window holding the mayor's invite. "The breeder who ripped Anderson apart is going to be presented. I can't wait to see him deal with polite society."

Hunter sat up looking interested suddenly, and Sebastian felt his hackles rise. "Wait, really? I've heard about him. He's like untamed right? Kind of wild and what did Jeff say, sassy?"

"Bitchy is more like." Smythe snorted, relaxing a little.

"Whatever, I've also heard he's fucking hot as any girl. Long legs, great ass, willowy and flexible. Is it true he's a cheerleader?" Now Sebastian was getting annoyed again. What did that matter? Hunter was strait, why did he care how pretty Kurt was? What did the length of his legs matter? "And someone mentioned he's got the perfect little cock sucking mou..." There was a gasp because Hunter never finished his words. Instead Sebastian had slammed his fist into his jaw. 

Panting Seb stood over his friend, "Watch your fucking mouth Clairington." Then spun grabbing his things and storming from the commons in a rage he wasn't even fully aware of.

"What the FUCK was that?" Jeff cried suddenly into the deafening silence of the room once Seb was long gone.

Nick smirked shaking his head and sighing. "The first signs of courting I think." He muttered returning to the sheet music, ignoring the odd looks he was getting.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this isn't like the others. It's not humorous lil drabble is it? *sigh* I feel I failed. But someone pointed out to me this verse might be a bit confusing and I thought this might help explain some things. 
> 
> But I'm real nervous about this one and what you guys will think about it and where it's leading the verse so PLEASE, PLEASE (shameless begging) leave comments and feedback to let me know what you think and if it was too... I don't know, not fitting? Too much? Too dark for the verse? Does it just bring ya down?


End file.
